Ryker Hikaru
Ryker Hikaru Name: Ryker Hikaru Age: 16 Gender: Male (Has Female Form) Height: 5'9 (5'4 as female) Weight: 142 lbs. (129 lbs. as female) Race: Human/Angel Halfbreed Eye Color: Blue (Left Eye goes Amber/brown when completely angered or in his Seraph state) (Brown as a girl) Hair Color: Brown Power Level: 11500 (Normal Form), 15,000+ continues to build up (Burning Soul), ???+builds up infinitely (Flames of Malice Mode), 20100+ builds up slowly (Superior Flare Mode), 19,000-29000 (Seraph Form, excluding Heavenly Soul ability) Theme: ??? Faction: Solo Clothing: White Pants, Yellow V neck shirt, Black jacket that nearly reaches knees with red lining, and a white pendelum necklace once owned by his mother. (Male) White skirt reaching upper thigh, Aureolin Yellow Blouse, scarlet hoodie, and red sneakers. Still has white pendelum necklace (Female) Fears: Needles, crowds of people (female), Not being able to save anyone. Worst Nightmare: All of his friends leaving or being lost, and not being able to do anything at all to stop it. Being controlled by evil and causing the worlds destruction. Personality Male: Often cheerful and happy, likes to help anyone that needs it. Very confident, sometimes to the point of arrogance. Is decently knowledgeable of whats going around him and is pretty smart, though often forgets many things at times. He is often seen as rash and instinctive in his sword fighting, and has a quick temper in those moments. He also appears to be pride driven many times, and gets pissed at anyone who gets in his way or put him through suffering, like putting him in a cage (a distinct hatred for), or the suffering of his friends. Even with these traits, Ryker shows an immense amount of friendship and courage, and will do whatever he can to save his friends, especially his loved ones. Female: Retains many of his older traits, except she loses much of her confidence, viewed as shy, and is easily frightened and embarrassed (especially in sexual and romantic situations), and is awkward and rather a klutz. She tends to cry a lot more as well, and she becomes much more open with her true feelings, is joyful and even more overtrusting. She will regain her confidence and determination however when in a dire situation. Backstory Ryker Hikaru is the offspring of a brave warrior, Demios Hikaru, who saved Zenith City 18 years ago from a large demon invasion, and an angel mother, which is the most powerful of the non-archangels, Iuriel. As a result of this, Ryker is known as a half angel, whose true Seraph Form is sealed away at birth by his mother as precaution within the holy blade, Radiant Stryker, and she soon left. His father then raised him as a normal boy within a small city, where he grew up in the higher middle class. He would learn in the arts of Light Magic slowly from birth, and later trained in swordsmanship with his father during this time, and they lived together happily. However, this all changed 9 years later, when mysterious Dark Crimson Flames appeared, known as the Flames of Malice, in the break of midnight, and began burning the city. Everyone woke up, screaming from the horror they saw, as people, animals, and buildings were devoured by the flames. Demios then came out, and fought the dark flames, though even after a long battle, and even with the holy sword, Demios was quickly overpowered by the Flames of Malice, and was soon dying. Unknowing who it was, Ryker then walked over, trying to help his father. Sensing his power, the Flames of Malice tried to take over Ryker's body as his own, but with the help of the pendant that his angel mother gave him, and his undying will, he trapped the Flames of Malice within himself, and this caused him to gain all of his fire powers, as well as access to'Burning Soul'. However, this caused the entire city to burn down. Thinking it was his fault, he left the place along with Radiant Stryker, promising to bring peace to the world... Abilities Ryker is capable of performing several feats using Light Magic'' 'and ''Pyrokinesis. Ryker usually uses his Pyrokinesis in several techniques, such as Fire Augmentation, Fire Aura, Fire Empowerment, Pyrokinetic Combat, as well as creating flames (Fire Attacks). His Light Magic is also used in a similar form (light generation, light manipulation, photokinetic combat, light projectiles, imbuing light powers in weapons). However, though he is capable of using them, he only has use for them in physical combat when combined with sword fighting, and does not use them in any other form unless necessary. That being said, Ryker's true abilites are kept within his swordsmanship. He is unparralleled by many, and is capable of defeating the greatest of opponent's with a mere iron sword. He often moves in lightning fast, one-handed strikes, and will slash through anyone coming his way. When enraged though, he will often clash with his opponent, and make them squirm until he finishes them off. Another ability of his is to activate '''Burning Soul, of which is done by keeping Radiant Stryker away from his body. When in this state, he is ignited in bright orange flames for a long while, which constantly increase along with his power the more he fights. Burning Soul, depending on how long it is active, will always find a way to ignite in flames again, no matter how it was dispersed or died out, and can even go to the point of not being able to be rid of or contained at all. However, if left in this state for too long, and should he not be able to gain control or get his sword, he will transform into Flames of Malice mode. Enhanced Hearing: Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Strength: Healing: 'Ryker is capable of healing any wounds he got in battle. However, he will still feel the pain of each attack dealt to him, as this healing will only heal physical wounds, and keeps him from dying. States: *Emotional Form *Light Form (Heavenly Soul) Seraph Form Ryker's true form is capable of being unleashed through the northern lights or an aurora, which can be created when both he and another person with strong emotions unsheathe Radiant Stryker. His true form is that similar to his regular state, except his left eye becomes Amber, as opposed to his usual blue, will gain white angel wings, and two halos on each of his wrists. In battle, he will also be covered in an aura similar to that of the northern lights. He is able to stay in this state as much as he pleases, as long as the Northern Lights are still up. Also, he requires that person to be around him to perform this "unlocking". In this state, he is extremely powerful, being as strong as an Archangel form, he has the same abilities as he did before, though more enhanced, and gains more new abilities with it. *'Seraph Flight (unlimited): gives him the power to fly and move at high paced speeds. *'Borealis Aura': Gives Ryker an aura to that of the Northern Lights, and will keep him unfazed or unscrathed from many attacks. Not only that, but it works as an excellent source of energy to fuel his Light Magic attacks. *'Valkyrie Stardust:' Capable of being used to heal many people around him that he has strong relations with. Constant use will cause him to lose energy, and will collapse from exhaustion. *'Holy Wrath: '''Charges a large amount of light energy within him, and unleashes it at his opponent with such devastating force. (Only capable in Seraph Form) *'Heavenly Soul: a powered up state accessable through great power usage and positive emotion and determination, Ryker is capable of increasing his speed and strength to that paralleled to an Ultimate Angel, as well as increase his skill's potentials and power even greater (Advance Ability). Superior Flare Mode Ryker is capable of achieving this state through strong will and determination, while being in his cursed power known as Burning Soul. His body, mind, and soul has to be fully in synch, and anything that breaks that synch will cause him to enter Flames of Malice Mode, a berserk form of this mode that causes pure destruction. This mode allows full control of Burning Soul, and his flames turn from bright red and orange to a glorious white, with that aura covering his body at all times. Within this mode, he is also capable of using Radiant Stryker without disabling Burning Soul. All the abilities he had in Burning Soul can be used in this mode, with a much greater degree of power and skill, and can demolish many enemies using this mode alone, even the lowest rank of the higher demons. He is capable of disabling this mode at will, and can be used in conjunction with his Seraph Form. His eyes glow the same dual blue and amber colors, similar to when in his true form. Flames of Malice Mode A direct counterpart to Superior Flare Mode. This mode is accessed when Ryker loses his willpower to control Burning Soul, and becomes overwhelmed with malice, hate, and anger, transforming his body into merely a vessel for his destructive flames. He has no control of this form whatsoever, and will attack anyone he sees, whether it be good or evil, therefore going on a berserk rampage. This is the form that the ancient beings and angels once predicted would be bring the destruction of the entire world. All of his abilities are maximized to the extremes, and his power will continue to grow exponentially with each passing second. In this mode, Ryker does not think, but rather acts using brute force and anger, cannot be reasoned with usually, and it may not even be possible to return Ryker to normal merely with the return of Radiant Stryker. Equipment As a master in swordsmanship, he often carries around at least spare swords in case he is caught in a fight. His main and most prized possession is a holy light sword given to him by his father Demios, who recieved it from the gods in a Sacred Temple, when he asked for the strength to fend off the invaders who attacked the Stray City. The sword's name is '''Radiant Striker, and is capable of being infused with many light powers, while also being able to pierce through even the toughest foes. It is also nearly indestructible by almost all means. Ryker always takes care of it, never lets it leave his sight, and gets angry or hesistant when someone either takes or asks to hold it. Skills Fire Burst Wave: Ryker smashes the ground with his flames, causing the flames to travel in a straight line, damaging all targets in it's path. Sword Fire: Ryker coats his sword in flames and with a mighty swing, lobs the flames to the targets below. The flames will explode upon impact. Glorious Blade: Ryker extends and imbues his sword with fire magic, then swings wildly yet calculated at opponents. Burning Hurricane: Ryker channels magic within him, unleashing a blazing tornado of fire. Blazing Fist: Ryker imbues his hands in flames, and uses them to strike his opponents ferociously. Scorching Sword: Ryker charges forward and slashes his target once with Radiant Stryker. He then does another two diagonal slashes that sends out a 'Y' shaped wave. Wall of Prominence: Ryker creates a wall of flames in front of him which will stay for certain time while doing damage to targets. Glorious Flare: Ryker fires a large burst of flames at his opponent. Scorching Vortex: Ryker releases a huge amount of flame energy, blowing any targets caught in the vortex up. Dragonic Slayer: Two flames dance around Ryker's body, piercing his opponent each time Ryker's strikes hit them. Fire Immunity: Ryker is unable to be harmed by any forms of fire. Fire Absorption (Empowerment): Ryker is able to absorb any flames except for his own, and gain power through them, making him stronger in power, speed, and endurance, as well as giving him energy to fuel himself.